The present invention is related to the field of data storage systems providing file system services to host computers via a network, referred to herein as “network attached storage” systems.
A network attached storage (NAS) system may employ one or more storage processors that execute a file system service application and other programs to form functional modules that collectively provide a file system service to host computers via a network. Examples of network-provided file system services include Network File System (NFS) and Common Internet File System (CIFS). In operation, the NAS system forms persistent network connections with the hosts over which the hosts request file system operations and the NAS system returns corresponding responses. Typical file system operations include opening, closing, reading from and writing to a file contained in a file system on the NAS, which is treated by the host as an extension of its file system.